Cave Freezer (Timeless)
The Cave Freezer is an enemy from Timeless fought during levels of the Frostbite Caves. While very slow at first, he will proceed to rush to the player, grabbing him and gradually inflicting freezing effects, the same as the Frostbite Caves gimmick, but only in 7 seconds. He will then have a 17 seconds cooldown, and his grab can be cancelled if he is hit hard enough. If he successfully freezes a player, he will receive a 60% slowness effect, a limitation to 65% of his max HP and will take 4 dmg/s, effectually equivaleng to a stage 3 freezing effects Appearance and origins He is quite slender and tall, but is bending forward quite a lot, due to his broken back. He wears generally dark buckskin clothes, very weathered, and his skin is covered by freeze burns. All over his body snow and extensive amounts of ice can be seen. Attack Patterns When he spots a player, he will suddenly bend forward a bit, stretch his arms on the side and run towards players. If he catches one, he will rise him a bit, blocking his arms with his hands, and he will start spewing an icy wind on the character. If he isn't stopped, he will then throw back the frozen player Strategies This zombie is very dangerous, not because of his stats, which are clearly low, even when he is rushing, but because of the freezing effect, which will generally be a pain due to how it restricts your speed, preventing you from escaping, to how it lowers your HP to a certain maximum amount, preventing healing, and because of how it will make you take damage constantly. To counter him, you'll have no choice but to stay in groups ; at first, they may be predictable, but in later levels, these zombies will pop out of the blizzard without any prior warning, and you'll have to rely on your teammates to stop the Cave Freezer. If you see another players getting grabbed, quickly switch to a Bow and inflict a headshot to the zombie. This should be easier because he moves very slowly when doing this, and it is enough to kill him or let your friend go. You can also hit his head hard with a Heavy Club, freeing the other player. If he still manages to freeze you, run as fast as you can to the nearest source of fire, or instantly use your Pocket Campfire to thaw you and avoid taking too much damage. In itself, the zombie is slow and lacks long-range attacks, so a skilled sniper can take him down before he can cause troubles and regular players can end him in a few kicks from most weapons. Trivia *He is the first zombie to use the same effects as a gimmick *In-game, the ice on his body is considered as armor, like a cone or a bucket Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Frostbite Caves related Category:Frostbite Caves zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Armored Zombies